Choosing Spring in the Middle of Fall
by satomobile
Summary: A sequel to my fic, "The Rebound". Following the events of Book One. Kazuo is back in Republic City for the upcoming election and a seat on the Council isn't the only thing he's after. While Kazuo's intentions become clear, Lin's life gets more confusing.


**A/N: I started this fic between Book 1 and Book 2. This fic takes place directly after Book 1, so please keep that in mind while reading! I figured with Book 3 now on the horizon I should force myself to get this story out before the show airs and renders this story completely irrelevant. Because I'm still in the process of editing/ re-writing parts of this story I will be posting it in multiple chapters! I hope you all enjoy the return of Kazuo! Thanks for your patience! **

* * *

The chair was just as she remembered it. In a strange way, she missed it the most. There was something about this office, about sitting where her mother sat, that made her feel as if her very existence was worthwhile. When she leaned back, the old familiar creaking sound it made gave her reason to smile lightly.

Yes, it was good to be back.

Just two months ago the idea of sitting in this chair was unfathomable. It was occupied and she was laid out on the silent stones of Air Temple Island, powerless. Avatar Korra changed all that in the South Pole. With a simple touch, her soul was given a second chance, singing along with the earth in a voice that echoed Aang's and so many others throughout the ages.

When she returned to Republic City where the fires smoldered and the smoke curled, she found Saikhan nearly begging for her to resume her position. It seemed so trivial at the time, but she obliged because even in the midst of such a life-changing experience she discovered this work was her passion.

That was months ago- now it was time to rebuild. Restoring her city to its former glory was her focus, a focus that was interrupted by soft knocking on her office door.

"Yes?"

The door cracked open slightly and her secretary poked his head in, "Avatar Korra here to see you, Chief."

Lin nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Send her in."

Korra's grin seemed to enter the room before the rest of her body- it was tentative and worryingly large.

"Heeey, Chief," she drawled in a tone which immediately alerted Lin to her purpose. She wanted something. Her body language was awkward, one hand scratching the opposite arm to give her nervous energy direction.

"Avatar Korra," Lin greeted with a friendly nod that was meant to put her at ease. The heavy door closed behind her and Korra jumped slightly.

"How is it going? With the bending?" Korra asked attempting to sound conversational, as if the two of them spoke regularly.

"Everything seems to be," Lin paused, searching for the right word, "…normal. Thank you."

"The metalbending too?" Korra followed.

"The metalbending too," Lin confirmed.

Korra nodded and looked around the large open space for somewhere to focus, "nice office."

Lin watched her, but said nothing. She decided that giving Korra at least two or three sentences to gather her courage was the least she could offer in return for restoring her bending. Korra took a few steps forward, approaching Lin's desk. Her hand dropped at the edge and she ran her fingers along the dark wood, stopping suddenly when she reached a picture frame. She gathered the metal frame in her hands and flipped it over, taking in the image.

"Your mother," Korra stated.

"Yes," Lin agreed. The photograph was old and yellowing at the edges, preserving a magical moment in time. Toph and Sokka stood side by side on their wedding day, with nine year-old Lin beaming happily between.

"Is that you?" Korra wondered, turning the frame around again.

Lin sighed, growing tired of small talk, "What do you want, Korra?"

Her cheeks colored slightly and she placed the frame back upon Lin's desk with a shrug, "So you know how I'm the Avatar," Korra led.

"Yes, I was aware of that," Lin stated obviously.

"Yeah. I know. Well, I just think that I should be…you know…trained in all the elements. I mean, I've been trained. But, like, the sub-skills- like metalbending, I don't exactly know how to do that."

"And you want me to train you?" Lin supplied.

Korra's shoulders slouched and she grumbled, "Tenzin said if I came over here and asked you nicely you might consider it."

"Alright," Lin agreed.

"It's okay, I know you're busy and- wait. Did you just say you would?"

"I did."

That ridiculously wide smile sprang back to life on Korra's face, "Ah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed before straightening and clearing her throat, "I mean- thanks."

"We'll start tomorrow," Lin told her with certainty.

"Oh," Korra interjected, leaning to the side with apology, "I've actually got this thing. See, I've got to go with Tenzin to-"

"Receive Ambassador Zuko?" Lin finished. She was well aware that the former Firelord would be arriving by steamship at approximately three in the afternoon. Zuko planned his trip to the ruined city strategically in order to offer his support in recovery while not arriving so early that he might hinder any progress.

"Yeah, actually," Korra confirmed.

"I will see you there," Lin acknowledged, "and then we will practice."

"Oh, well…okay…." Korra floundered just as the ringing of the phone cut her short. Both women looked down at the telephone, vibrating with urgency on its pedestal.

"Excuse me," Lin asked politely with a pointed look at her telephone. Korra nodded and Lin reached over to lift the receiver.

"Chief Beifong," Lin announced into the mouthpiece.

"You finally got a direct line!" came Ursa's triumphant voice on the other end.

Korra backed slowly away, offering a small wave that Lin returned just before the Avatar ducked back out the large double doors of the office.

"Who gave you this number?" Lin joked, leaning back in her chair.

"As Firelord I've got some connections. Specifically, Kya."

"Uh-huh."

"So…you ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready for what? Seeing your father?"

There was silence on the other end for several moments, "you haven't gotten a telegram or anything?"

"No…." Lin led curiously.

"Oh," Ursa replied, but there was something suspect about her tone.

"'Oh', what?" Lin asked impatiently.

"Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise. I don't want to spoil it," Ursa returned in a voice that was just dripping with the desire to spoil it.

"Yes you do," Lin told her factually.

"Kazuo's with him," she blurted quickly, relieved to be given permission. Lin could practically picture her cheekily slapping one elegant hand over her mouth after divulging the information.

"Really?" Lin returned as casually as possible, "that's rather early."

Her voice projected calm, but she was grateful Ursa could not see the flushing of her cheeks.

She had not been expecting this.

Generally, Kazuo didn't arrive for campaigning for at least another month. The timing was suspect and the lack of notice made her uneasy. In all the time she had known him, his visits were preceded by a short telegram asking if she would be "available for dinner." Sometimes they dined together, sometimes not, but in the past eleven years she had always been available.

It was not always the case on this end. One year, no telegram arrived. When he arrived in town he came to see her with apology in his eyes and explained he was involved. She brushed it off, assuring him that there were no hard feelings and turned him loose again. His relationship did not last and when she traveled to the Fire Nation that summer he turned up at the Palace looking regretful.

Their affair resumed as per usual and continued on without any hiccups. There were no strings to get tangled in after all, but there was something about his failure to notify her of his impending arrival that sank a pit in her stomach. They had been corresponding on a fairly regular basis for the past year. When she returned from the South Pole, it was to a dozen worried messages from Kazuo and a bouquet of Fire Lilies with a note that implored her to: "Telephone me and let me know you are ok! Xoxoxo -Kaz". Though Lin never was one for flowers in general, she couldn't help but take the slightest bit of pleasure at his concern. It was nice to feel cared for, but now she was left twisting the phone cord in her hand and quietly wondering if he cared much at all.

Ursa must have sensed it because she tried lightening the mood.

"I suppose he's just trying to get a jump on the season…among other things," Ursa snarked.

"Oh, shut up," Lin laughed.

"What are you going to do when he wins?" Ursa asked suddenly.

"He never wins," Lin answered plainly.

"Daddy is endorsing him now that he is free to be impartial," Ursa informed her, "and things are different. Qian is not doing well here. Everyone is bitter about how she handled Amon's brother."

"How she handled him? As in not at all?"

"Yes, exactly."

The political landscape had shifted quite a bit in the wake of Amon's failed revolution. Avatar Korra had spent the first weeks back from their trip to the South Pole restoring people's bending as news cameras clicked and snapped in her shadow. Tenzin argued that something so spiritual and sacred should be a private moment, but he couldn't argue with the results. The public fell head-over-heels in love with their new Avatar when the photographs hit the front page.

She was the young darling of the world and any mutterings about anti-bending sentiment were silenced by her unassuming smile.

Lin sighed heavily and swiveled in her chair watching the gray clouds roll in outside her window, "It doesn't matter if he wins or not, there is nothing between us, really."

"Not clothes anyway," Ursa quipped, continuing on before Lin could argue, "well, Lin, I've got to get back to work."

"You work?"

"It's a figure of speech," Ursa sighed, "take care of my baby boy and you tell that Asami Sato if she breaks his heart she'll be hearing from the Firelord."

"Will do," Lin agreed with a shake of her head.

"And act surprised when Kazuo shows up with my father, will you?"

"I'll try my best," Lin appeased in a very patronizing voice, "Goodbye Ursa."

"Goodbye!"

Lin set the phone back upon its pedestal with a heavy sigh, determining that there would be no acting required of her tomorrow- Kazuo's presence was enough of a surprise to keep her in genuine alarm for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

The following day, Lin did her best to stay distracted. She busied herself with menial tasks during the moments that were reserved for idleness. At lunch she fed herself with her right hand and filed reports with her left, careful not to give her mind a second of relaxation. A free mind led to imagination and the only thing Lin could imagine since her conversation with Ursa was that painful swallow- that hollow feeling in the chest that accompanied words of disinterest.

Lin was exceptionally skilled in the area of staying distracted. It was how she coped with the uncertainty of feeling; it was how she minimized the risk in affection. Some people called her a perfectionist, demanding in her professional life- but if they looked deeper they might notice that Lin's skill developed at the hands of rejection. The advancement of her bending ability, her physicality, and her professional career were directly linked to her emotional failures. The most incredible results appeared at some of the worst moments of her life and that was no coincidence.

Work and professionalism were her closest companions in moments of emotional doubt because these were things she was good at- these were the things she could control. The only trouble was that Lin had been spending an inordinate amount of time with these friends in the past twelve years with only days or weeks of defection in between. Her affairs were nothing consistent and even in these brief periods of emotional vulnerability she never truly let herself fall, recalling all too well how hard and cold the impact of reality felt when her open heart slammed against it. She never fell, though it was undeniable- even to herself- that she had teetered on the edge of this feeling with Kazuo. Will and circumstance pulled her back time and again, anchoring her safely inside certainty. She refused to fall and Kazuo was never around long enough for her to lose her balance.

But what if Ursa was right? What if he won? What then?

"Chief?"

Lin's head snapped up, catching Saikhan's concerned eyes as he stood in the doorway of her office, "Yes?"

"I thought you were greeting the Royal Steamship?"

Lin's brow furrowed and she turned to read that clock which informed her that she was, indeed, very skilled in distracting herself, "Dammit."

When she arrived at the dock she found it throbbing with humanity- reporters and photographers jockeyed for position before the small raised platform, which was adorned with microphones, awaiting a statement from Ambassador Zuko.

Some of Lin's officers were already in position and she was grateful that they didn't need reminding. She gave them a quick nod as she passed and they nodded in return as she approached the platform. The ship was in sight at the horizon and Lin swallowed hard when suddenly the waiting crowd began to cheer manically.

"Hip hip hooray!" many of the men shouted, throwing their fists in the air. Lin mistakenly believed it was for the approaching ship, but was soon corrected when one of the photographers yelled, "Three cheers for the Avatar!"

The chant went up again and Lin turned around to see throngs of people parting as Korra approached with Tenzin in tow. Korra was pausing every few people to reach out and shake their hands, accept their hugs, and even sign their newspapers. There was a particularly deep sigh of disapproval from Tenzin when she did this and he looked over, catching Lin's eye. Their eyebrows rose in unison and he shook his head and shrugged as Korra continued on, basking in the outpouring of adoration.

His efforts to urge her through the crowd to the platform were useless and he eventually forged ahead without Korra, moving to stand beside Lin.

A long and weary breath left his exasperated mouth when he arrived and Lin gave him a sympathetic chuckle, "Think it's going to her head?"

Tenzin looked to the sky pleadingly before shaking his head, "like you wouldn't believe."

Another small laugh escaped her and she nodded as Tenzin switched the subject, "I wanted to invite you to dinner on the Island tonight," he began, "Pema is making a big meal for Uncle. You're welcome to join us."

Her first thought was to solidly reject this invitation. But she bit it back, swallowing her instinct to make room for a second thought. After all that had happened in recent months- the tragedy and trials- there was one thing to be grateful for, one miracle she never imagined would occur; she was standing beside Tenzin and they were talking.

Amiably.

There was no malice- bitterness was a weakening memory and they joked together casually. Still, she might feel differently when seated between Tenzin and Pema at a dining table she had helped build.

Lin opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Korra answering for her, "Of course she can join us- we've got a metalbending date tonight, right Chief?"

"I suppose we do," Lin agreed.

The sound of the steamer's horn drowned out the chatter of the crowd as the ship came in to port. It pulled alongside the dock and a dozen men mobilized to tie its ropes and set up the gangplank along the side of the raised platform.

The crowd went wild then, intensifying when the elderly statesmen appeared in the doorway, waving regally to the crowd. Zuko disembarked carefully, moving slow with the assistance of a cane, which he had become dependent upon after particularly nasty fall last summer.

Though his pace was measured, his spirit seemed full and healthy as he waved to the crowd.

He got to Korra first and she had the good sense to bow to her elder, "It is an honor," she said quietly.

Zuko bowed in return, "Likewise, Avatar."

He then moved to greet Lin, kissing her on either cheek quickly. When his head moved, Lin spotted Kazuo over his shoulder, sidling down the gangplank with an annoying amount of self-confidence.

"Always a pleasure to see you," Zuko told Lin, reaching up to give her cheek a soft stroke just over her scars, "looking beautiful as ever," he commented with a wink.

Lin nodded with a smile, "it's always good to see you too, Uncle."

Zuko always took special care to remind Lin that her scars only magnified her beauty. They were, he often said, the brush stokes of bravery against a lovely canvas- a work of art, which told a beautiful story in a simple glance. It was a kind sentiment and Lin appreciated the way in which he related to her, though she never personally felt as upset about the presence of her scars as her beloved Uncle apparently felt about his.

"Either you've gotten taller or I'm finally shrinking," Zuko joked as he moved onto Tenzin.

Lin's heart was pounding now that Zuko had passed. She met Kazuo's eyes and looked back out into the crowd quickly as he approached.

He stopped at Korra first, bowing deeply, "Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kazuo, representative for Fire Fountain City. I can tell you my constituents and I have been riveted by the reports of your face off with Amon. We've all been following the papers closely," he smiled, with his perfect grin.

"Wow," Korra laughed, "Thank you."

Kazuo nodded giving another shallow bow. Korra took this opportunity to find the closest female in range, which happened to be Lin, so that she could waggle her eyebrows- intoning the attractiveness of the politician.

She pouted when Lin met her expression with a scowl. Their interaction was lost on Kazuo, who moved on to Lin. They met eyes and though he tried to play it cool, his eyes were shining with conspiracy as they looked at one another. Lin remained stoic, acknowledging him politely, "Mr. Kazuo."

"Chief Beifong," he sighed with a radiant smile, "Always a pleasure to see you… back on top."

His comment was very tongue-in-cheek and his eyebrows lifted slightly with humor as he watched the blush creep into Lin's cheeks. He moved in to kiss either cheek quickly as Zuko had done, but he paused briefly at her left ear to whisper, "Spirits, I can't wait to tear this uniform off you."

Lin swallowed hard. So. No girlfriend apparently.

Kazuo pulled back with a grin, as if he hadn't said a word, reveling in his ability to put Lin in a state like this. His victory was premature however, as she was more than ready to respond in kind, "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

He laughed, maybe a bit harder than intended before moving on to Tenzin, "Councilman!"

"Mr. Kazuo, welcome back to Republic City," Tenzin offered with an even handshake. It sounded genuine to the untrained ear, but Lin knew the drop in his voice meant insincerity after years of listening to it lower while speaking to those with whom he did not wish to relate.

After the personal greetings came to a close, Zuko made his way to the podium, delivering a stirring speech about the origins of the city helped found and what exactly this place meant to him. He outlined his plans to visit distressed areas and overflowing hospital wards to meet the victims of Amon's terrorism, to work again with the Avatar, he lamented the state of the city until there was hardly a dry eye in the crowd -and just when he had his audience at their most emotional, he closed with the most important part, "This city is the corner stone on which we have built a great structure of peace and unity throughout the world. I don't mean myself, I don't mean the Avatar, I mean all of us- together. The four nations working together is what keeps this city thriving in times of tragedy, my nation's role is but a cog in that wheel. The Fire Nation does have a key role to play, however, and there is no person better equipped to represent our forward thought or our tenacious desire to continue to bring this world together than a man I have come to admire very much, Fire Fountain's own Representative, Kazuo!"

For a moment, nobody reacted. The entire audience stood mutely in place, staring at the living historical figure before them, wondering if they had indeed heard his very first political endorsement. Then a clap came, and another, then hundreds and the crowd began to roar with excitement- a group of men in the back began chanting Kazuo's name. It was mesmerizing how influence operated, Lin thought as she watched the phenomenon unfold before her very eyes.

Kazuo stepped forward, bowing to Zuko as he approached the podium. He gave a wave and a winning smile before leaning into the bundle of microphones to address the crowd. His short speech was held at bay by the cheering for over a minute, but when he finally spoke the crowd listened. It was quick- a thank you and an outline of his platform, presented conversationally to encourage a feeling of familiarity. The cheering went up again as he concluded.

The sound of the crowd was deafening. There were plans for Zuko to step back in and say a few more words, but the crowd was unstoppable in their fervor. Instead he waved, and with the security of the Metalbending Police and his own staff, made his was into a waiting carriage at the end of the dock: destination Air Temple Island.

* * *

The entire party arrived on the island, relieved to be away from the masses and made their way up the long hill to the main house. They were joined by Korra's guests- Mako, Bolin, and Asami- who walked in measured steps beside the former Firelord's grandson, General Iroh. Zuko was very interested to hear Korra's version of events and the two led the rest of the group to the main house under Tenzin's watchful eye. Lin trailed behind the others, still a little out of place in her former home. Kazuo kept her company.

"Are you surprised to see me?" he asked quietly as they followed the others.

Lin shrugged casually, "I can see your surprises coming a mile away."

Kazuo scoffed, "I knew it. If she wasn't my sovereign…I swear."

That garnered a small laugh from Lin who shrugged again, "why do you feel the need to surprise me anyway?"

"Keep things interesting," he replied, leaning in slightly.

Lin smirked.

Kazuo was exceedingly good at keeping things interesting. This talent of his was never more apparent than that evening as they entered Tenzin's home.

"So, which room was yours?" Kazuo whispered teasingly to Lin as they crossed the threshold. Her face was scarlet, caught somewhere between embarrassed and infuriated. She didn't have a chance to respond, as Pema appeared right then, timing just as inconvenient as ever. She greeted Kazuo with a bow and he kissed her hand, thanking her for inviting his band of weary politicos to dinner after such a long journey. Pema waved him off, insisting it was no trouble at all as Lin stood by, blood boiling. Something about his lips touching the back of her hand evoked feelings inside Lin that she wanted to believe were dead, gone, and deeply buried; sunk to the bottom of Yue Bay along with the airship she eviscerated to save this woman and her family. She greeted Pema coolly and Pema responded in kind, keeping her distance.

Though the two women seemed to have made some measure of peace with one another, though there was still no warmth between them- as long as the heat radiating off Lin could be discounted. Dead as those feelings may have seemed moments ago- they rose at the command of her past- sending her back thirteen years in the blink of an eye.

And then, they were gone again.

The large party took their seats around the dining table, joined by Tenzin's impressively active children who each seemed to have inexhaustible energy and an even more impressive arsenal of questions. Luckily, Zuko fielded most of them, finding their curiosities more entertaining than the stilted adult conversation occurring around him.

It was all pleasantries around the table as the large party settled in- the state of the sea and the gloomy weather outside were discussed as the first course arrived on the table, carried in by young acolytes who departed with deferential bows.

Tenzin engaged Kazuo, who sat across from him and beside Lin, by bringing up the endorsement, "I expect Uncle's endorsement may change things for you this season," he predicted.

Kazuo grinned, "I think it just might. I couldn't believe when he offered- I was flattered."

Zuko's head went up, turning away briefly from Ikki, "If I didn't know you would be doing the Republic a great service I wouldn't have offered," he explained simply.

Kazuo bowed his head gratefully before turning back to Tenzin, "Qian has been a difficult opponent, but I have a good feeling about this year. At this point though, I'd stay here even if I don't win."

Tenzin sipped his tea, "Really? What draws you here other than work?"

There was a quick glance from the side of Kazuo's eye in Lin's direction that did not go unnoticed, "Plenty."

"I remember when I first came to Republic City," Pema chimed in happily as Tenzin's eyes shifted back and forth between the people across the table, "I was so fascinated by all the different types of food, the railways, the people."

Kazuo nodded in agreement, "it is an incredible place. I'm from a very small village, as a kid I dreamt of seeing a building. Not just a tall one, just anything that wasn't thatched. I couldn't fathom a place this large with so many different nationalities walking around. I think I was about ten years old when I first met someone that was not Fire Nation like me."

"You're kidding," Lin interjected, having had the opposite experience.

"No," he insisted, "we didn't get many visitors in our neck of the woods. I remember I used to—" his sentence halted abruptly as he studied Lin's face.

In less than a second his pause had attracted the attention of others and Lin watched him nervously as heads continued to turn in their direction.

"What?" she demanded finally.

"Hold still," Kazuo instructed, reaching up to brush a finger lightly across her cheek. His finger turned over to display one delicate eyelash resting there, "make a wish."

Lin's heartbeat filled her ears. While most of the other diners had returned their full attention to their plates or conversations, Tenzin observed them still, gray eyes making a study of their interaction.

"No, thank you," Lin declined; slightly annoyed that Kazuo would behave with such familiarity in front of everyone.

"You have to make a wish, that's the rule," Pema chorused from beside Tenzin. Lin stopped just short of a glaring at her, reserving the full brunt of her look of displeasure for Kazuo as she quickly blew on his fingertip, scattering her stray eyelash to the wind.

For his part, Kazuo was unfazed by the scowl he received and picked up right where he left off, continuing his story of a quaint small-town upbringing. When Lin chanced a look across the table she found Pema listening with rapt attention. Tenzin, however, was now transfixed by the food he pushed around with chopsticks inside his stone bowl.

By the time the meal was finished it was evident Zuko was beginning to flag, worn out by the travelling and Tenzin's hyperactive children. Tenzin stood to show Zuko to his room and Korra tagged along, shadowing as a secondary host.

The remaining guests stood, engaging in the kind of directionless conversation that takes place between the end of a meal and an exit. Kazuo stretched as he stood, letting out the smallest yawn.

"Looks like you could use some rest," Lin observed, standing beside him.

Kazuo grinned conspiratorially lifting his eyebrows; "I'm not _that_ tired, if you want to help check me into my hotel…"

"Can't," Lin supplied quickly, "I've got training right after this."

"Then after that," Kazuo followed.

Lin's head ticked to the side and her lips pursed, considering this proposal. The truth was, she would have to make it clear across town to change clothes and clean herself up at home after working with Korra, and the idea of coming back all this way just to see him was a bit of a chore. The fact that she was seriously considering enduring all this hassle unnerved her. It was undeniable that part of her was thrilled by the prospect of sharing his bed tonight, but Lin wasn't sure she should bow to her whims so easily.

Though their intermittent, secret affair had spanned the better part of a decade, Lin still approached each encounter cautiously, fearful of getting in over her head. She'd felt the stirrings of something deeper than flirtation the last time they were together and she retreated in response- departing the Fire Nation three days earlier than scheduled. The implications were too much for Lin to consider and so she left, pushing him away for a moment, only to wind up back in the same space, denying herself, here on Air Temple Island months later.

"Maybe," she concluded, "Where are you staying?"

"Hangshan Hotel- the ambassador suite."

Lin nodded, "We'll see."

Kaz chuckled, shaking his head playfully, "Guy crosses an ocean, still can't lock in a date."

Lin bristled.

"Some advanced notice next time might help you avoid this problem," she reminded sharply.

"I'm joking," he assured, putting his hands up with a laugh.

It was then that Korra and Tenzin re-entered the room.

Korra wasted no time in making her way to her new metalbending teacher, "The courtyard is all ours. Ready when you are, Teach!"

Lin drew a breath, "First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, you aren't dressed right."

"Dressed?" Korra wondered sheepishly.

Kazuo looked between them quickly and Korra piped up again, "Chief Beifong has agreed to train me in metalbending."

"Ah," Kazuo nodded at her explanation, "well you are in very good hands."

Korra nodded, but Lin had to remind herself not to elbow him for that little bit of innuendo before she advised Korra further, "your pants are too loose."

"I earthbend in these all the time," Korra insisted, tugging on the sides of her pant legs so the fabric fanned out.

Lin sighed heavily, "Yes, but earthbending is not the same thing as metalbending. You cannot approach them the same way."

Korra looked ready to argue, but stopped short, "I'll go change," she told Lin before turning to Kazuo, "Representative, it was great to meet you. I think this season is going to work out for you!"

Kazuo bowed, "Thank you, Avatar Korra. I appreciate your support. I hope to see you again while I'm here."

"Yeah, you bet," Korra agreed, "I have to go to boring political stuff all the time so I'm sure I'll see you there...no offense."

There was a hearty laugh from Kazuo, "none taken," he insisted, "Goodbye, Avatar Korra."

"See ya," she waved, departing their side and disappearing back down the hallway.

Kazuo turned, rounding the corner of the table to thank his hosts. He bowed to Tenzin quickly, "Thank you for having me as your guest, Councilman."

Tenzin nodded, "Of course."

"And the meal was delicious, just what I needed after such a long trip," Kazuo complimented Pema with a deep bow. She blushed slightly at the handsome politician before her and smiled, "Oh! You should take some dumplings with you."

"Oh, that's okay," Kazuo dismissed.

"No, no. Really. We have more than we know what to do with," Pema insisted, "I'll pack some up for you, come on."

She waved him forward, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen, which was just one room over. The two of them departed, leaving Lin and Tenzin standing beside one another in silence.

"So…" Tenzin began, "Korra tells me you agreed to train her."

"Yes," Lin nodded.

"And you're starting tonight?"

Lin nodded again, "We are."

"That's great."

There was a lingering pause; they both looked around the room awkwardly. When they caught eyes again Tenzin spoke, "So are you starting with basic forms or…?"

"I brought her the hoop," Lin informed him.

Tenzin's face lit up in recognition. The hoop was a tool Lin had used long ago at the behest of one of her instructors at the academy. The metal hoop was a present that was meant to be kept spinning around the body for up to four hours a day in order to refine a metalbender's understanding of the space around themselves. It was a difficult task to complete while standing still, but even harder to move it around oneself while doing everyday tasks like cooking dinner. A spilled pot of boiling water sprang to the forefront of Tenzin's memory at the thought of it.

"Ah, yes. I remember the hoop. I have to say I hope Korra gets the hang of it more quickly than you did," he laughed.

Lin smiled, laughing lightly along with him, "Excuse me, but if it weren't for the abnormal air currents in my home at the time I think I would have mastered it a lot quicker."

"Oh? So, the time you knocked over that pot of boiling water-"

"Your fault," Lin quipped.

"And the time you flung it directly at Bumi's face…" he led.

"Oh that was on purpose," she confirmed and they both dissolved into laughter.

"Remember how much his nose swelled?" Tenzin chuckled, one hand on his chest. Lin pantomimed the size of it nearly a foot from her own face and they continued to giggle at the memory of the day Bumi decided to make fun of Lin's unconventional practice technique.

Pema and Kazuo re-emerged from the kitchen- his hands gripping two bamboo containers.

Pema looked between the two of them with a tight-lipped smile, "Did we miss something?"

Tenzin shook his head as his laughter tapered off, "No, not at all. Just an old story."

"Oh," his wife nodded before returning her attention to Kazuo, "well, Mr. Kazuo please don't be a stranger."

His reply was a charming smile, "Thank you again for having me. I'm sure I will be seeing you again while I'm here."

He gave a small bow, arms full of food, and then another quick look at Lin, "I'll be seeing you, Chief."

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Kazuo."

Kaz smiled, catching her eye mischievously as if he was contemplating outing their tryst, but instead he turned away and made his exit just as Korra re-appeared.

"Do these pass inspection?" she wondered, displaying her newly donned trousers.

Lin observed Korra's hopelessly baggy attire and sighed- the Water Tribe definition of "form-fitting" was nearly as loose as the pants she wore.

"It's the tightest thing I've got," she rationalized in exasperation.

Lin shifted her weight and clicked her tongue in disapproval, "Then it will have to do. Let's go, Avatar."

The two women made their way out to the courtyard just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. They were both stretching as an acolyte made his way to the courtyard, lighting the gas lamps that illuminated their practice space with a pair of spark rocks. He smiled amiably as he moved on to the temple.

"Okay," Korra announced as she cracked her knuckles, "bring on the cables."

Lin didn't bother biting back the derisive laugh that sprang from her throat. When Korra lifted an eyebrow at her outburst, Lin clarified, "Metal cables are the last things you will be practicing with."

"What?!" Korra exclaimed in disbelief.

"You would be covered in lacerations," Lin explained, "No. You will not use those until the end. First you need to become aware of the space around your body. In order to use the cables you need to be aware of their placement at all times. You can't afford to forget where one is or become distracted- the cables we use are very dangerous if mishandled."

She could tell Korra was steaming. The avatar's arms where crossed protectively, but her eyes were defiant when she asked, "is that how you got those?"

Korra gave one curt nod of the head to indicate the scars that stretched along Lin's cheek.

"No," she returned with thinly veiled annoyance, "and if you want me to train you, you will close your mouth and open up your ears-understood?"

Korra's shoulders sagged and she sighed remorsefully, "I'm sorry. I just thought we'd be starting off with something cool."

"My mother started me on coins. Consider yourself lucky," Lin quipped before reaching into the bag she had brought along. Her hand emerged with a solid cube of metal that she quickly transformed into a closed loop.

"What is that?"

"This is the hoop you will be practicing with. There is a fairly thick ribbon of limestone running through the center- easy to detect through the metal casing," she passed the hoop to Korra, "can you feel it?"

Korra threaded the seamless metal hoop through her hands, eyes squinting as if they could x-ray the object to find the earth inside.

"No…" she admitted finally.

Lin reached into her bag producing a green cloth; she held it out to Korra, "tie this around your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"You are looking for the earth inside. You need to be feeling for it instead. Now, tie this around your eyes."

Reluctantly, Korra fastened the blindfold around her eyes and waited for further instruction. She was understandably disappointed when her instruction was to revisit some of the most basic earthbending forms, but she didn't argue.

She and Lin worked for hours, repeating the same movements again and again. It was tedious work and Korra couldn't fathom how this beginner practice might benefit her in anyway.

Until, of course, she felt Tenzin approaching.

He arrived with a tray of tea in hand and set it down along the stonewall that circled the courtyard before perching himself beside it to observe them.

"Sorry to disappoint," Korra called out to him as she blindly slid her foot to the right, "I'm afraid this isn't much of a show."

The corner of Lin's mouth ticked up as she caught Tenzin's eye. He was smiling too.

"Korra," she began, "how did you know Tenzin was here?"

"I felt him walking up the pathway," Korra replied casually. Lin and Tenzin made eyes again, waiting for her to catch on. It was only another second before Korra whipped the blindfold from her face and exclaimed, "I FELT IT!"

Even Lin couldn't suppress the smile that crossed her face as she watched the young Avatar jump in up and down in excitement "does this mean we can move on to the cables now?"

"Not quite," Lin digressed, "but you did good today. Practice with that hoop until our next session."

Korra lifted the hoop, "Thanks, Beifong."

"No problem."

"I better hit the showers," Korra added, backing away with her dopey grin still intact. She waved goodnight to Tenzin before disappearing into darkened pathway back to the house.

Lin retrieved her discarded blindfold and returned it to her bag, "She has a long way to go."

"I think she may surprise you," Tenzin offered, holding out a cup toward her, "Tea? It's long jing. Your favorite."

Lin lifted her bag and ambled her way over to the wall, collecting the steaming cup from Tenzin's hands, "Thanks," she told him as she took a seat on the opposite side of the tray.

They sipped their teas in a comfortable silence, staring up at the night sky.

"No Yue," Tenzin noted, observing the moonless sky. Lin nodded, but said nothing.

"It was nice," Tenzin began, clearing his throat, "having you at dinner tonight."

She felt her muscles relax, her demeanor softening with his admission. She tore her gaze from the constellations and turned to face him, finding his eyes shining with nostalgia, "it was nice," she agreed quietly.

There was a long pause, "I've missed you. You know, in my life," Tenzin continued.

Lin let out a wistful laugh, "it has been a strange decade. No doubt about that."

Tenzin smiled, bowing his head in agreement, "it truly has."

Lin watched the steam curl from inside her shallow teacup, a smile playing on her lips. It was nice to be here, comfortable. But it was foreign somehow too. The easiness she was feeling seemed to usher in a sense of foreboding, like a small dark cloud hardly visible at the edge of a sunny sky.

Lin swallowed, placing her teacup back on its tray, "I should be going."

"Oh," Tenzin's expression was one of surprise and disappointment, "am I keeping you from something?"

"Yes, actually," Lin returned, lifting her bag.

Her honesty stunned him, but only for a moment, "I apologize. I didn't realize you had a… well, uh, somewhere to be."

She shook her head to discount his apology, "No. It's… it's nothing. I just have an…appointment."

She meant to say a "date." But when her mouth opened, the words wouldn't form. They caught in her throat and she cleared it quickly, "Thank you for the tea."

"Of course."

"And dinner," she added, stepping back slowly, "It was nice."

Tenzin nodded, "Goodnight, Lin."

"Goodnight," she returned, turning away from him finally.

* * *

Lin felt light as she made her way to Hangshan Hotel. She passed Tenzin's favorite bookshop on the way- a small little place he used to escape to in his early days as a Council Page to study his Air Nation Scrolls unmolested. She passed _Volcano_, the dingy late night restaurant they used to sneak out to in the middle of the night to commiserate when they were young. She passed a multitude of places that held some memory of her life with Tenzin and she smiled because for the first time, the memory didn't make her scowl.

Hangshan Hotel was a high-rise, not far from the docks. Her trip down memory lane was rather short, being contained to this small space, and she found herself in the lobby of the hotel in less than fifteen minutes on foot.

She had neglected to take the light rail home to change- two transfers and a trolley ride didn't seem worth the effort. In fact, as she ascended the stairs to Kazuo's room she was wondering if perhaps her enthusiasm for this whole endeavor might have waned too much to warrant a knock on the door. A warm cup of tea, nightclothes, and a bath at home were sounding more enticing with each step.

She knocked anyway.

After a moment, she heard the lock click and Kazuo pulled the door open, just a hair.

"Oh," he greeted, looking slightly nervous as he pulled the door close to his body to block her view into the room, "Lin. I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Busy?" she spat, offended.

Kazuo's face split into a grin and he reached out to grip her wrist, throwing the door open in the process, "I'm just fucking with you. Get in here."

He pulled her in with a laugh, but Lin's face remained indignant as the door swung closed behind her.

Kazuo laughed, "Your mouth gets really small when you're angry. Has anyone ever told you that?"

In response, her mouth got even smaller.

Kazuo let out another laugh and leaned in, kissing her lips in an effort to expand them.

It worked.

For someone with such iron will, Lin caved to the sensation of his mouth on hers very easily. She dropped her bag- along with the notion that she'd rather be at home with a warm cup of tea- and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as their kiss deepened.

Kazuo leaned into her, pinning her against the wall and groaning slightly as he pushed up against the breastplate of her cold, metal uniform.

"This needs to go," he instructed without ever fully removing his mouth from hers.

Lin's first instinct was always to counter him, but the argument died on her lips. She was old enough to know when being stubborn was in her favor and this was not one of those times. The skin beneath her uniform tingled, raising every fine hair in anticipation of his touch. With a snap of her fingers the sides unlatched and her armor dropped to the floor between them.

Instantly his hands found her hips, sliding beneath her undershirt to urge it upward. They broke apart only for a moment to let the fabric pass between them and without missing a beat- they joined again.

Lin couldn't really tell who was moving who closer to the bed, only that they were certainly headed in that direction, shedding clothes as they went.

By the time they fell onto the bed together, there wasn't a stitch between them.

"Spirits I've missed you," Kazuo purred into her neck as he climbed over her.

She had missed him too- quite a bit more than she would like to admit and certainly more than expected. The idea of going home to a cup of tea was suddenly unfathomable, she realized. The warmth of the trail he kissed along her neck and between her breasts radiated throughout her body, giving her energy no boiling kettle could possibly mimic. She was like a plant being watered for the first time after a long, cold winter- bursting to life again- so full of joy and pleasure that by the time Kazuo's mouth reached the meeting of her legs she was in full bloom, lost in the sensation of this man and his uncanny ability to change the seasons with a simple touch.

* * *

**To Be Continued! **


End file.
